


devotion

by vennilave



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost smut, But not quite, levi is our short king, levi needs some love, levi wants to let go of control, so let him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vennilave/pseuds/vennilave
Summary: levi has a tough week, and his lover finds him.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	devotion

**Author's Note:**

> you know that meme of a girl holding her man up and he's holding the fence behind him while they kiss? yes that meme inspired this. enjoy. also, im vennilavee on tumblr, feel free to check me out there as well

Levi struts through the halls with irritation radiating off of him, and everyone knows to steer clear of the irate Captain. 

What a shitty day. A shitty _week_ . Mountains of endless paperwork, shitty cadets… the usual. But he had even run out of tea leaves. And to top it all off, he had _barely_ been able to spend longer than thirty minutes with you all _week._

He’s sour, and a seemingly permanent frown is painted on his face.

Levi had only caught several of your coy glances and had relished in the gentle but discreet brush of your fingers against his arm or his shoulder on the rare occasion that you had seen him in passing.

He manages to drag himself to his combined bedroom and office and peels his jacket off, and then his boots. Paperwork sits on his desk, mocking him. Levi rolls his eyes and nearly tosses his jacket into the paperwork but refrains from doing so.

Just as Levi rubs his face, his door opens so softly that he hardly hears it. He already knows it's you, from your footfalls and your quiet sigh of sympathy.

“Long week, Captain?” You murmur, turning him so he’s facing you. 

You’re inches away from him, close enough that he looks up at you to see the flecks of mischief dancing in your dark eyes. Warmth bursts in his chest, not that he shows it outwardly, when you cup his cheek and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He resists chasing your lips, enjoying the feeling of your soft but firm caresses. You’re his tether, his thread back down to earth. A whiff of jasmine and something woodsy floats around him, somehow convincing him that you both are the only two people in the world. At least even for a moment, however fleeting it might be. The pads of your fingers are rough, calloused with years of training and fighting. The palms of your hands are even rougher, comparable to his own palms.

Levi thinks that’s why he enjoys your touch so much- you’ve got rough hands, just like him. It reminds him that his own roughness doesn’t make him dirty or undeserving. Because you, with all of your rough edges, are his love. And he, with all of his own rough edges, is _your_ love.

As you remind him, your lips pressed to the column of his throat. He vaguely feels your fingers swiftly unbuckling his straps, pressing kisses as you go. You step away for a minute, to place the straps in his closet. Knowing it would bother him if they remained on the floor.

Just as quickly as you had stepped away, your hands return to his skin to glide up and down his chest. Roaming his broad shoulders, his biceps and finally lifting his shirt up and off of him. This time, you toss the shirt on top of his desk chair and ignore his soft _tch_. 

You trace the deep scar on his right shoulder. The scar over his belly button. The freshly healed bruise on his left side, below his heart. He wonders how you can possibly have that hungry look in your eyes when you gaze at him. Rough flaws and all. 

He feels as if he is lighting up from within, pieces of himself threading back together after such a long week. Your touch is addicting and calming all at once. Without much warning, you press your lips to his as if it’s a soft greeting, a reminder. 

Your grip around his waist tightens when you deepen the kiss abruptly, tongue running along his bottom lip teasingly. He can almost taste your sure smile before you steal his breath for another moment. You swallow his shallow sigh as your hands begin to roam- up and down his back, drawing patterns over his shoulder blades before sliding down his narrow waist to squeeze his ass generously. 

You laugh into the kiss when he breathes a moan into your mouth. All in the same motion, you somehow manage to lift him up. His strong thighs are being held up by your equally strong arms and you don’t break away, instead pushing your lips to his even more feverishly. 

Levi doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s certain he’s pink in the face, the heat in his cheeks giving nothing away.

“You’re so pretty,” You sigh dreamily when you pull away.

“I should be saying that to you,” Levi grunts, and yet he wraps his arms around your head. His fingers are light against the nape of your neck.

“So what’s stoppin’ you?” You murmur with a crooked grin.

He really shouldn’t be surprised at how effortlessly you hold him upright. You’re muscle and strength and beauty and brains and brilliance.

“You’re pretty,” Levi chokes out when you kiss your way down his throat once more, to his chest. 

“Don’t I know it,” You smirk into his skin and he shudders at your low voice.

You look up at him, a little dazed and a little lovestruck, before kissing him fiercely. His hands are blazing against your skin and you manage to walk the both of you to his bed. Before dropping him to it and crawling over him, nearly leering.

Levi is dizzy. And curious.

“I heard my _Captain Levi_ had a tough week,” You murmur, tracing your finger down his chest, “Let me take a load off for you, Levi.”

Your finger is replaced by your lips and your tongue, whispering promises into his marred skin. You’re nearly blinded by the trust he holds in you, in being able to bring down most of his walls for you. You straddle him and you feel his hands inch closer towards you, to your waist. Raking a hand through his dark hair, you let your nails scratch against his scalp.

_“Let me take care of you, Levi.”_

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
